lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Unsmeltery
The unsmeltery is a utility block whose main purpose is to 'unsmelt' equipment into the materials used to make it. Upon using, the player gains the achievement "The Undoing". Use The unsmeltery is just what its name implies; it's a block that allows you to recycle old, worn-out items. To unsmelt something, put a fuel item in the bottom slot, and the item to be unsmelted in the top left slot. The ingots will appear in the top right slot. Crafting }} The unsmeltery is crafted using 2 sticks, 3 iron ingots, and 3 cobblestone on a . Details You can unsmelt tools, weapons and armour, even rings, and turn them back into either ingots, nuggets or even furs, depending on the materials used to make the object. The ingots and the number thereof depend on what the item was originally made of, and how damaged it is, although even for totally undamaged items it will never return more ingots than were used to make the equipment. For example, unsmelting a pristine Wood-Elven sword will usually give you one or two Elven steel ingots, but unsmelting a set of worn-out Gondorian boots will give you less than four ingots - and if they are really worn out, you may even get none at all. The unsmeltery is unique among forge-type blocks in this regard as the only one which can produce 'nothing' as the smelting result. It cannot unsmelt unobtainable story items such as Andúril or Sting, and it cannot unsmelt bows. It can, however, unsmelt the Gondolinian sword, as an unlimited supply of these can be obtained and thus destroying one will not in the future damage any storyline. Utumno armour is also unsmeltable, yielding Orc steel ingots. Curiously, the unsmeltery can also unsmelt non-metal items; it can convert leather armour back into leather and Morwaith chieftain armour back into lion furs. This is especially useful with enemy mob drops, as killing lots of enemies tends to accumulate a large amount of worn-out enemy equipment, and people usually prefer not to use equipment from a faction they are enemies with. But instead of just throwing it away or leaving it to pile up, you can unsmelt it and turn it into hopefully useful resources, especially if you sell the items to an Oddment Collector for cash. Automation Especially the Dwarves among the readers might be interested in an automatic unsmeltery. It works just like an automatic furnace in vanilla Minecraft: * The items to be unsmelted go to the box at the top and are fed into the unsmeltery by the top hopper. * The fuel goes to the box at the left (or the right) and is fed into the unsmeltery by a hopper from the side. * The finished ingots (or other items) appear in the bottom box and are sucked out of the unsmeltery by a hopper below. Of course, you can leave out the boxes and put the items directly into the hoppers, or use another way to feed them there. It's just used as an example here. The same system works also with a Hobbit oven, or any type of Middle-earth forge. Category:Blocks Category:Furnace Like Category:Gameplay